The New Matthews
by Sassy590
Summary: Little Ashley is fine one minute but then what happens but...
1. Running with scissors

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it...

Rating: PG

Author: Sassy #1

Title: The New Matthews

"Mommy, can you teach me to ride my bike?"

It was a sunny September day. Topanga was getting ready for work as usual and Corey was making a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs and coffee.

"Ashley, honey, you know Mommy has work today, when I get home ask me again ok," said Topanga to five year old Ashley Matthews.

"Daddy are you gonna bring me to school today?" asked Ashley anxiously.

"No, baby," Cory replied. "Today's Saturday."

"Why can't Mommy stay home too, then," asked Ashley disappointedly.

"Daddy's a teacher and Mommy's a store owner. Next week you will be able to see her every day after school."

The Matthews ate breakfast together and shortly after Topanga departed. Corey and Ashley decided that the crisp day was a good day to go visit Mr. Feeny in the hospital. A relatively mild heart attack in August left George in the hospital for almost a month.

"Daddy, can I bring Mr. Feeny a hand picked bouquet?"

"Sure you can. I'm sure he'd appreciate that very much," exclaimed Cory proudly.

Ten minutes later Ashley came skipping in, with a covered vase in her hands.

"Okay Daddy, I'm ready..."

"Can I see the bouquet you made?" Cory asked reaching out for it.

"No!" Ashley said defensively, pulling away slightly.

"Okay, let's get going then..." said Cory putting on Ashley's thin zip up sweater. "There's no need to waist any more time."

At the hospital, they got in right away to see Mr. Feeny.

"Hi, Mr. Feeny." said Cory softly.

"For God's sake man call me George." Said Mr. Feeny.

"Hi, M...Mr. F...Feeny," Ashley said timidly.

"Hello, Ashley," said George. "What's that you've got there?"

"I...its flower's f...for you," explained Ashley handing him a large handful of overgrown weeds and grass.

"I love it. Could you place it up there so I can look at it and think of you?" said Mr. Feeny, pointing to a shelf next to the television next to an array of cards and gifts.

"Y...yes," said Ashley while putting the vase on the shelf with her white shaking hands.

Then the door swung open and Nurse Calloway walked in.

"Time for your rest," she said impatiently, motioning for everyone to leave.

"Goodbye!" chorused both Cory and Ashley.

At Kindergarten on Wednesday, Ashley and her classmates were making paper dolls.

"Class, Class! Listen up! To be able to make these dolls there are a few rules. Rule number one, no writing or coloring on anything but the paper, rule number two, listen to me, and rule number three no running with scissors. "

"Now walk to get the scissors two at a time."

Ashley couldn't wait to make paper dolls. She walked over to get the scissors but there were none left. She told the teacher and against her best judgment gave her sharp scissors. Ashley ran back to her desk but half way, tripped over a chair and fell...right on top of the scissors.

(Review please! If I don't get a certain number of reviews I will not continue to write this story)


	2. Hospital visits

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but love it!

Rating: PG

Author: Sassy #1

Title: The New Matthews

The sirens blared around and seemed to drill in to the brains of Cory and Topanga. This was like an awful dream, only real. Ashley was in the hospital.

"I hope she's okay," said Topanga said between sobs.

"She'll be okay," said Cory hoping that he was right.

"Excuse me, are you the parents of Ashley Matthews?" said a tall thin man.

Assuming that he was the doctor Cory replied, "Yes we are. Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be okay. She just may not be able to do much for a while. Keep her comfortable, and try to move her as little as possible for the next couple of weeks."

"When can we see her?" asked Topanga anxiously.

"She will be up for visits tomorrow. For now the best suggestion I can give you is go home, get a good night sleep, and set up for Ashley. She will be coming home on Saturday," said the doctor smoothly.

That night Cory and Topanga couldn't sleep, so they got up and sat at the kitchen table talking. "I feel guilty. I never got to teach her to ride her bike. And I signed her up at that school. I am so stupid," said Topanga while wiping back tears.

"Don't blame it on yourself. It's not your fault. I love you and so doesn't Ashley. Plus look on the bright side, if you taught her how to ride her bike, she might have ended up in the hospital a lot sooner."

"That's not funny!" Topanga said lightly smacking Cory.

They sat and talked a little bit longer than drifted off to sleep in the kitchen chairs.

When they went in to see Ashley the next day, they saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Mr. Matthews, I thought I'd stop by and see how Ashley, since I was dropping by the front desk to persuade the nurses to let me leave early," said George Feeny with a slight grin on his face, "If anyone asks, I am the great-grandfather."

"Hey, Ash, how'ya feeling?" asked Cory.

"Okay," said a frowning Ashley.

"I brought something for you. It helped me with my recovery," said Mr. Feeny as he whipped out the little vase with overgrown grass in it and put it on the shelf. "Whenever you feel sick, just glance over and you'll feel better, I guarantee it."

"We also brought you something," said Cory. Topanga pulled out a medium sized bean animal.

"It's a giraffe. I knew it was your favorite animal. And see... look here. It's riding a bike. That's so that when you feel better I will teach you to ride and we can do it together. I love you baby," said Topanga.

Just then Amy, Alan, Eric and Shaun burst in. "Ashley, are you okay?" they all sid in unison.

"Ya, I'm okay," she said glumly.

All of the sudden a gruff voice came over the loudspeaker, "Visiting hours are over. Cory or Topanga Matthews, the police are here to see you."

(I want a certain number of reviews or no story. This chapter was kinda bad but cut me some slack. I'm tired. Thanks for reviewing the last one. Keep um coming!)


	3. Suicide

Disclaimer: Don't and want to own it

Rating: PG-13

Author: Sassy #1

Title: The New Matthews

"What?" Topanga asked surprised.

"Suicide," said the tall police officer standing in front of them, "The note said she couldn't handle the pressure of facing the kids at school the next day. She felt so guilty for giving Ashley scissors. Mrs. Trustier couldn't handle the stress. She said she hated the world and didn't feel sorry about killing herself."

"That's awful. She was such a kind lady. Why would she feel this way?" asked Cory not really expecting an answer.

"Excuse me for a second," said the cop as his radio came on, "I have to go. There's a car chase around the corner," he said as he ran out the door.

"So much has happened this week. First Ashley then this. God this IS like a nightmare," exclaimed Topanga, "so much...so fast..."

(This is kinda short but please review... I have got a really good idea for a next chapter but I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews...It sounds pathetic but I'm new to this whole thingï)


	4. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Rating: PG-13

Author: Sassy #1

Title: The New Matthews

It was Ashley's first day back to school after the accident. She was nervous and was afraid people would make fun of her. The whole family, however, was glad that Mr. Feeney decided to fill in.

It seemed like forever, but it was finally Thanksgiving, and the whole Matthews family got together to celebrate, including Eric and his new fiancée Jessica. Topanga helped Amy cook dinner, and after that the guys watched the game.

"Grammy, why do guys watch a bunch of people beat each other up?" asked Ashley.

"I don't have any clue what-so-ever. Let's go make Christmas ornaments." Said Amy

Christmas ornaments were a tradition for the Matthews family, ever since Ashley was born.

The day after Thanksgiving was when Cory and Topanga did a bulk of their Christmas shopping. That consisted of going to the mall and buying toys galore for Ashley. This year, Ashley wanted a doll and a plush puppy.

"How 'bout this one, you know to match with her room?" Cory asked holding a yellow and hot pink quilt up.

"Honey, her room is pastel purple and gold. I don't think that would match." Explained Topanga.

(Author's note-Sorry Sorry Sorry for not updating recently. I have been very, VERY busy. I have another chapter coming up…I have a really good idea, I'll try to write it in the next week or so. I also might make a BMWBoy Meets World website so stay posted!)


End file.
